Мутационная теория канцерогенеза
Введение В настоящее время общепринятой является концепция о том, что рак является генетической болезнью, в основе которой лежат изменения в геноме клетки. В подавляющем большинстве случаев злокачественные новообразования развиваются из одной опухолевой клетки, те есть имеют моноклональное происхождение. Исходя из мутационной теории, рак возникает вследствие накопления мутаций в специфических участках клеточной ДНК, приводящих к образованию дефектных белков. Развитие мутационной теории рака Основные вехи в развитии мутационной теории канцерогенеза: * 1914 г. — немецкий биолог Теодор Бовери высказал предположение, что нарушения в хромосомах могут приводить к возникновению рака. * 1927 г. — Герман Мюллер обнаружил, что ионизирующая радиация вызывает мутации * 1951 г. — Мюллер предложил теорию, согласно которой за злокачественную трансформацию клеток отвечают мутации. * 1971 г. — Альфред Кнудсон объяснил различия в частоте встречаемости наследственной и ненаследственной форм рака сетчатки (ретинобластомы) тем, что для мутации в гене RB должны быть затронуты оба его аллеля, причем одна из мутаций должна быть наследуемой. * в начале 1980-х был показан перенос трансформированного фенотипа при помощи ДНК от злокачественных клеток (спонтанно и химически трансформированных) и опухолей в нормальные. Фактически появилось первое прямое доказательство того, что признаки трансформации закодированы в ДНК * 1986 г. — Роберт Уэйнберг впервые идентифицировал ген-онкосупрессор. * 1990 г. — Берт Фогельштейн и Эрик Фэрон опубликовали карту последовательных мутаций, ассоциированных с раком прямой кишки. Одним из достижений молекулярной медицины 90-х гг. явилось доказательство того факта, что рак является генетическим мультифакторным заболеванием. * 2003 г. — Число идентифицированных генов, ассоциированных с раком, превысило 100 и продолжает быстро расти. Протоонкогены и гены-супрессоры Прямым доказательством мутационной природы рака можно считать открытие протоонкогенов и генов-супрессоров, изменение структуры и экспрессии которых за счет различных мутационных событий, в том числе и точковых мутаций, приводит к злокачественной трансформации. Открытие клеточных протоонкогенов впервые было осуществлено с помощью высокоонкогенных РНК-содержащих вирусов (ретровирусов), несущих в составе своего генома трансформирующие гены. Молекулярно-биологическими методами было установлено, что ДНК нормальных клеток различных видов эукариот содержит последовательности, гомологичные вирусным онкогенам, которые получили название протоонкогенов. Превращение клеточных протоонкогенов в онкогены может происходить в результате мутаций кодирующей последовательности протоонкогена, что приведет к образованию измененного белкового продукта, или в результате повышения уровня экспрессии протоонкогена, вследствие чего в клетке увеличивается количество белка. Протоонкогены, являясь нормальными клеточными генами, обладают высокой эволюционной консервативностью, что указывает на их участие в жизненно важных клеточных функциях. Точковые мутации, приводящие к превращению протоонкогенов в онкогены, изучены в основном на примере активации протоокогенов семейства ras. Эти гены, впервые клонированные из опухолевых клеток человека при раке мочевого пузыря, играют важную роль в регуляции пролиферации клеток как в норме, так и при патологии. Гены семейства ras представляют собой группу протоонкогенов, наиболее часто активирующихся при опухолевом перерождении клеток. Мутации одного из генов HRAS, KRAS2 или NRAS обнаруживают примерно в 15 % случаев злокачественных новообразований у человека. У 30 % клеток аденокарцином легкого и у 80 % клеток опухолей поджелудочной железы обнаруживается мутация в онкогене ras, что ассоциируется с плохим прогнозом протекания заболевания. Одной из двух горячих точек, мутации в которых приводят к онкогенной активации, является 12-ый кодон. В экспериментах по направленному мутагенезу было показано, что замена в 12-ом кодоне глицина на любую аминокислоту, за исключением пролина, приводит к появлению у гена трансформирующей способности. Вторая критическая область локализуется вокруг 61-ого кодона. Замена глутамина в положении 61 на любую аминокислоту кроме пролина и глутаминовой кислоты также приводит к онкогенной активации. Антионкогены, или гены-супрессоры опухолей, — это гены, наличие продукта которых подавляют образование опухоли. В 80-90-х годах обнаружены клеточные гены, осуществляющие негативный контроль клеточной пролиферации, то есть препятствующие вступлению клеток в деление и выходу из дифференцированного состояния. Утрата функции этих антионкогенов вызывает неконтролируемую клеточную пролиферацию. Благодаря своему противоположному по отношению к онкогенам функциональному назначению они были названы антионкогенами или генами-супрессорами злокачественности. В отличие от онкогенов мутантные аллели генов-супрессоров рецессивны. Отсутствие одного из них, при условии, что второй нормален, не приводит к снятию ингибирования образования опухоли. Таким образом, протоонкогены и гены-супрессоры образуют сложную систему позитивно-негативного контроля клеточной пролиферации и дифференцировки, а злокачественная трансформация реализуется через нарушение этой системы. Гипотеза Кнудсона В 1971 году Альфред Кнудсон предложил гипотезу, известную сейчас как теория двойного удара или двойной мутации, объясняющую механизм возникновения наследственной и спорадической форм ретинобластомы — злокачественной опухоли сетчатки глаза. Основываясь на данных статистического анализа проявления разных форм ретинобластомы, он предположил, что для возникновения опухоли должно произойти два события: во-первых, мутации в клетках зародышевой линии (наследственной мутации) и, во-вторых, соматической мутации — второго удара, а при наследственной ретинобластоме — одно событие. В редких случаях при отсутствии мутации в клетках зародышевой линии ретинобластома является следствием двух соматических мутаций. Был сделан вывод, что при наследственной форме первое событие, мутация, произошло в половой клетке одного из родителей и для образования опухоли требуется еще только одно событие в соматической клетке. При ненаследственной форме должны возникнуть две мутации, причем в одной и той же соматической клетке. Это снижает вероятность такого совпадения, и поэтому спорадическая ретинобластома как результат двух соматических мутаций наблюдается в более зрелом возрасте. Дальнейшие исследования полностью подтвердили гипотезу Кнудсона, которая сейчас считается классической. По современным представлениям, от трех до шести дополнительных генетических повреждений (в зависимости от природы исходной или предрасполагающей мутации, которая может предопределить путь развития заболевания) требуются для того, чтобы завершить процесс начавшейся неоплазии (образования опухоли). Данные эпидемиологических, клинических, экспериментальных (на культурах трансформированных клеток и на трансгенных животных) и молекулярно-генетических исследований хорошо согласуются с этими представлениями. Мутаторный фенотип Встречаемость рака у человека значительно выше теоретически ожидаемой, если исходить из предположения о независимом и случайном возникновении мутаций в опухолевой клетке. Для объяснения этого противоречия предложена модель, согласно которой ранним событием канцерогенеза является изменение нормальной клетки, ведущее к резкому повышению частоты мутаций — возникновению мутаторного фенотипа. Формирование подобной конституции происходит при накоплении онкогенов, кодирующих белки, которые участвуют в процессах клеточного деления и в процессах ускорения клеточного деления и дифференцировки, в сочетании с инактивацией генов-супрессоров, ответственных за синтез белков, тормозящих клеточное деление и индукцию апоптоза (процесса запрограммированной саморазборки клетки, позволяющего избавиться от дефектных клеток). Ошибки репликации подлежат исправлению системой пострепликативной репарации. Высокий уровень точности репликации ДНК поддерживается сложной системой контроля точности репликации — системами репарации, которые корректируют возникающие ошибки. У человека известны 6 генов пострепликативной репарации (гены стабильности). Клетки с дефектом системы пострепликативной репарации характеризуются повышением частоты спонтанных мутаций. Степень мутаторного эффекта варьирует от двукратного повышения мутабельности до шестидесятикратного. Мутации в генах стабильности — раннее событие канцерогенеза, генерирующее серию вторичных мутаций в различных генах и особый вид нестабильности структуры ДНК в форме высокой вариабельности структуры нуклеотидных микросателлитов, так называемой микросателлитной нестабильности. Микросателлитная нестабильность — индикатор мутаторного фенотипа и диагностический признак дефекта пострепликативной репарации, что используется для деления опухолей и линий опухолевых клеток на RER+ и RER- (RER — аббревиатура слов replication errors, она подчеркивает, что нестабильность — это результат нерепарированных ошибок репликации). Микросателлитная нестабильность также обнаружена в клеточных линиях, отобранных по признаку устойчивости к алкилирующим агентам и н-которым другим классам медикаментов. Микросателлитная нестабильность как результат нарушения метаболизма ДНК, ее репликации и репарации является причиной развития опухолей. В результате дефекта пострепликативной репарации происходит накопление мутаций в генах критических точек, что является предпосылкой клеточной прогрессии к полному озлокачествлению. Инактивация рецепторной системы, обусловленная мутацией сдвига рамки считывания в повторах кодирующей последовательности, наблюдается только в опухолевых клетках и не обнаруживается без микросателлитной нестабильности. Канцерогенез вследствие дефицита пострепликативной репарации протекает, по крайней мере, в три этапа: # гетерозиготные мутации генов пострепликативной репарации создают соматический «промутаторный» фенотип; # потеря аллеля дикого типа продуцирует соматический мутаторный фенотип; # последующие мутации (в онкогенах и генах-супрессорах опухолей) приводят к потере контроля роста и создают раковый фенотип. Другие теории канцерогенеза Классическая мутационная теория, описанная выше, дала, по крайней мере, три альтернативных ветви. Это видоизмененная традиционная теория, теория ранней нестабильности и теория анеуплоидии. Первая представляет собой возрожденную идею Лоренса Леба (Lawrence A. Loeb) из Вашингтонского университета, высказанную им еще в 1974 г. По оценкам генетиков, в любой клетке за время ее жизни случайная мутация возникает в среднем всего в одном гене. Но, как считает Леб, иногда по тем или иным причинам (под действием канцерогенов или оксидантов либо в результате нарушения системы репликации и репарации ДНК) частота мутаций резко возрастает. Он полагает, что у истоков канцерогенеза лежит возникновение огромного числа мутаций — от 10000 до 100000 на клетку. Однако он признает, что подтвердить или опровергнуть это очень трудно. Таким образом, ключевым моментом новой версии традиционной теории канцерогенеза остается возникновение мутаций, обеспечивающих клетке преимущества при делении. Хромосомные перестройки в рамках этой теории рассматриваются лишь как случайный побочный продукт канцерогенеза. В 1997 г. Кристоф Лингаур и Берт Фогельштейн обнаружили, что в злокачественной опухоли прямой кишки очень много клеток с измененным числом хромосом. Они предположили, что ранняя хромосомная нестабильность обусловливает появление мутаций в онкогенах и генах-онкосупрессорах. Они предложили альтернативную теорию канцерогенеза, согласно которой в основе процесса лежит нестабильность генома. Этот генетический фактор вместе с давлением естественного отбора может привести к появлению доброкачественной опухоли, которая иногда трансформируется в злокачественную, дающую метастазы. В 1999 г. Питер Дюсберг из Калифорнийского университета в Беркли создал теорию, согласно которой рак является следствием исключительно анеуплоидии, а мутации в специфических генах вовсе ни при чем. Термин «анеуплоидия» использовался для описания изменений, вследствие которых клетки содержат число хромосом, не кратное основному набору, но в последнее время его стали применять в более широком смысле. Теперь под анеуплоидией понимают также укорочение и удлинение хромосом, перемещение их крупных участков (транслокации). Большинство анеуплоидных клеток сразу же погибают, но у немногих выживших доза тысяч генов оказывается не такой, как у нормальных клеток. Слаженная команда ферментов, обеспечивающих синтез ДНК и ее целостность, распадается, в двойной спирали появляются разрывы, еще больше дестабилизирующие геном. Чем выше степень анеуплоидии, тем не-табильнее клетка и тем больше вероятность, что в конце концов появится клетка, способная расти где угодно. В отличие от трех предыдущих теорий, гипотеза изначальной анеуплоидни полагает, что зарождение и рост опухоли в большей степени связаны с ошибками в распределении хромосом, чем с возникновением в них мутаций. * Безмутационная теория. * В 1875 году Конгейм (J.Cohnheim) высказал гипотезу о том, что раковые опухоли развиваются из эмбриональных клеток, оказавшихся ненужными в процессе эмбрионального развития. В 1911 году Рипперт (V.Rippert) предположил, что измененная окружающая среда позволяет эмбриональным клеткам ускользать от контроля со стороны организма над их размножением. В 1921 году Роттер (W.Rotter) высказал предположение о том, что примитивные зародышевые клетки «поселяются» в других органах в процессе развития организма. Все эти гипотезы о причинах развития раковых опухолей долго оставались забытыми и только в последнее время на них стали обращать внимание Cells Handbook /Edited by: S. Sell. Humana press Inc., Totowa, NJ. 2004. На сайте http://olkaida.blogspot.com/ гипотеза Конгейма и предположения Роттера и Рипперта положены в основу модели онкозаболеваемости среди популяции. Приведенные там результаты моделирование для общей заболеваемости хорошо согласуются с фактическими данными по онкозаболеваемости. Интересно, что предположение Роттера объясняет различие в заболеваемости в популяциях. Например, в Японии очень высока заболеваемость раком желудка, что связывается особенностью питания японцев. А в США (SEER, WHITE, man) заболеваемость желудком низкая , а заболеваемость раком простаты велика. Японцы крайне редко болеют раком простаты! Однако, если эмбриональная клетка Конгейма одна, то эти факты объясняются просто. У японцев клетка Конгейма с большей вероятностью попадает в желудок, и реже в простату. А у американских мужчин наоборот. Литература * Гиббс Уэйт. Рак: как распутать клубок? — «В мире науки», № 10, 2003. * Новик А. А., Камилова Т. А. Рак — болезнь генетической нестабильности. — «Гедеон Рихтер А. О.», № 1, 2001. * Райс Р. Х., Гуляева Л. Ф. Биологические эффекты токсических соединений. — Новосибирск: изд-во НГУ, 2003. * Свердлов Е. Д. «Гены рака» и передача сигнала в клетке. — «Молекулярная генетика, микробиология и вирусология», № 2, 1999. * Stem Cells Handbook /Edited by: S. Sell. Humana press Inc., Totowa, NJ. 2004. p. 526. * Meza R., Jeon J., Moolgavkar S.H., Luebeck E.G. Age-specific incidence of cancer: Phases, transitions, and biological implications //PNAS. 2008. V. 105, N 42. P. 16284-16289. * Молекулярная биология клетки. Т. 3 /Албертс Б., Брей Д., Льюис Дж., Рэфф М., Роберт К., Уотсон Дж. М.: Мир, 1994. 504 с. * Huntly B.J.P., Gilliland D.G. Leukaemia stem cells and the evolution of cancer-stem-cell research //Nature Reviews Cancer. 2005. V. 5. P. 311-321. * Stevens L.C. The development of transplantable teratocarcinomas from intratesticular grafts of pre- and postimplantation mouse embryos //Dev. Biol. 1970. V. 21. P. 364-382. * Mintz B., Illmensee K. Normal genetically mosaic mice produced from malignant teratocarcinoma cells //PNAS. 1975. V. 72, N 9. P. 3585-3589. * Cancer Incidence in Five Continents, Vol. VIII /Parkin D.M., Whelan S.L., Ferlay J., Teppo L., Thomas D.B. eds. IARC Scientific Publications No. 155. Lyon: IARC, 2002. * Li L., Neaves W.B. Normal Stem Cells and Cancer Stem Cells: The Niche Matters //Cancer Res. 2006. V. 66, N 9. P. 4553-4557. * Peters R, Leyvraz S, Perey L. Apoptotic regulation in primitive hematopoietic precursors //Blood. 1998. V. 92. P. 2041-2052. Ссылки * Молекулярно-генетические аспекты канцерогенеза * Knudson’s two-hit hypothesis for tumourigenesis involving a tumour suppressor gene (TSG) * Г. И. Абелев «Что такое опухоль?» См. также * Цитогенетика злокачественного роста * Злокачественные опухоли Категория:Генетика Категория:Медицина Категория:Онкология